The Amazing Mind of a Twelve yearold Otaku
by Karin Maaka
Summary: A Death Note Story.the Character 'David' is based on my brother,and Karin is me. And yes,Karin is a persecom.


A Day in the Mind of an Otaku

By Katrina Otero

David woke up at 5:00am ready to leave for work,tired and stood silently in shock because his 12 year old sister was awake so early "What're you doing up so early?Go back to sleep."Her eyes were spread wide open, as if she were in a raised her hand, and he heard small clicking noises,he didn't realize that he was being lifted off the ground."Woah!Whoa!Beck-put me down--put me down!!!!" A small,green and purple hole on her forehead a black hole,he was slowly sucked entire body had dropped into her mind!He saw fields of upsidedown trees,a city of pink and black,and several cartoons running were walked by dogs,and the entire place looked like a cartoon,even him! "O-okay..this is really weird...NOW I can say that I've seen the end of the universe!" He saw a young man,about 22, in a longsleeve shirt and light-blue jeans,his hair looked like a bird tail,and his eyes were plain black,with bags under them. "Um,hey...is it just me,or has the world just flipped out?" The man didn't repeated his words about four times,Until the man finally answered in a creepy,dead voice,"I will not speak with you unless you are the person I want to you see a brown-haired man with red eyes,or a girl with blonde hair and pigtails,come tell ."he spoke as if in worry and rush.

David thought to himself:Okay...time to calm down....think of this like school...backwards day!

Suddenly,a small figure was sitting on his was a small creature,about six inches tall,It had jeans,a black tank-top,and Cat held a pencil,as big as her body,and stood like a soldier."OHAIYO!!!"David fell over by her surprisingly loud voice,even though it was very high-pitched."Sc-scary....don't do that again,'kay Mister?" David yelled,"AHH!! IT'S A GREMLIN!!!" the girl replied in a small,cutesy voice "I'm not a gremlin,mister! I'm a mini robot-fairy...thing....th'name's Karin! And you?" "Um... do you think my name was,Penji Kaaru?"

She ignored that.

".....Wait! DAVID???"

"Yea."

"THE DAVID???"

"...yea....why?Am I special or something?"

"Yea,the princess was looking for you!"

"Uh...princess???"

"yea,she said she was looking for her brother,prince David!"

"Um...okay..."

Maybe the princess actually has sanity!

"Sure...Lets go."

Karin took him by the finger and dragged him as if he were a peice of legs were getting scraped up,he felt as if he had jumped off a moving train."Slow down,would ya?"She ignored that... came to a giant canyon where everything was made of food."OH,WHO NEEDS A BUFFET WHEN YOU HAVE THIS?!!?"Karin dropped him and flew over the canyon,heading straight forward,in love with the mountain of chocolate had streams of soda, and a volcano of hot cocoa,and the snow was the finest sugar imaginable."K-KARIN!!!YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE ME STRANDED HERE,ARE YOU!!!!?"David was already half was across the ran to a hill of noodles and slid down them,which covered him with a slimy,scarlet had slid all the way into the valley....he jogged to the center and saw Karin on the other stride turned to a bound."Stop!" She finally turned around."Oh,was I too fast?Sorry!" David caught up to her and he turned to face the chocolate mountain.

"This is Cocoa Rock!Everyone loves it here, Especially Micheal harvests all the chocolate here and gives it to the townspeople."

Micheal Kheel? I've herd that name before.....

David stared at a teenage kid,about was blonde,and he wore a black vest and pants,and he held a bar of chocolate in his him was a child,about had white hair,his eyes were the same as the black-haired man,and he wore all white.

"Karin,who's that kid?"

"That is Near,the child progidy."

"Child....progidy? How?"

"He's an orphan at the 'Wammy House'."

"Oooookkkk...wait....what's the 'Wammy House'?"

David strode towards Near and saw him and tossed him a peice of chocolate.

"Now,beat it."

David stared at him."We're not here for the --"

"DO NOT ever call me by that name!!Call me Mello."

"Ok....Mello...."

Mello snapped off a piece of chocolate from the bar he held in his hand and swallowed it was turned around,and a 'snap' echoed simultaniously from the both of them.A 'Transformers' action figure dropped from behind Near,the head and arm were snapped 'crunch!' noises turned around and smacked Near upside the picked up the figure,teeth marks embedded in its neck and stared at it in disgust."Oh...did I mention he eats his toys?"

Ugh...his own toys?

Mello turned to see the black haired man standing behind gasped and turned in man glared at Mello and turned to David and noted,"My name...is L." L glared again at his odd allies."And you two,will not be accompanying us in the escort to the castle if you continue."

Karin and David's face lit up."You're taking us to the castle?"

"Yes,after all,I am the Princess's advisor."

"I'm the Advisor's apprentice."replied Near.

"I am third in command..."Mello answered boredly.

Mello jumped onto a chocolate brown horse,Near leaped onto a white one,L had one branded in black and white with his signature on it,and David rode on a majestic orange stallion,Karin still riding on his shoulder.

They were halfway to the castle,until they ran into the brown-haired,red-eyed man, and the blonde pigtailed were holding black notebooks.

Near and L instantly hid their faces,Mello turned completely.

"Wh-why are they turned....?"

Karin sure enough was turned also.

David motioned to every one to back away,they didn't.

"Hi..."David smiled politely.

"Hi..."The man turned to L.

"Ryuzakki! Who is he,another agent?" David grew uneasy at what the man had called him,and tried to correct him.

"Um...his name is--"

Before David could finish,L had turned and covered his mouth.

"Don't tell them my name...or Near,Mello,not even your name."

David nodded and turned to face the brown-haired man

"Raito,what are you doing here?"

Raito..so that's his name

The blonde girl chimed in

"What,we can't come to see you?"

She had opened her notebook,pen in looked obsessed to write something,so much her hand was quivering.

"RUN!!!" L shouted

It startled the horses so much that they ran straight to the castle.

They ran into the hall,David and Karin flew off the horse.

Ironically,they landed in their destination,the princesses' room.

"Hi..."

David said with a large smile.

The princess turned to spy David in her room.

"Ohaiyo,David-kun"

She spoke with a japanese accent.

"Um...ohaiyo...?"

She was about 12,she was a brunette and wore a yellow dress and pink underskirt with a green jewel on the waist,her hair in a ponytail,and her yellow-stained bangs fell to her cheek.

She handed him a blue collared shirt with yellow frills on the shoulders,and gold cufflinks,and pants with gold threading.

She gave Karin a little pink dress with a blue underskirt and purple jewel on the waist.

After they got dressed,they walked into the chamber were two grand chairs, golden plated and incrested with brightly-colored diamonds.

David stared at the magnificent paintings on the walls,they glimmered in the sun that shown over the metallic paint.

L,Near, and Mello stood there, looking tired and Princess came into the room,her hair was in a bun,and her golden bangs had been parted in the center.

She stared at Karin for a second,then turned to see David unhappy.

"What's wrong?"she blurted in a monotone,her volume was low.

"I-I want to go home..." he whispered with uneasiness.

"Oh..."She motioned to L who brought in the black notebook,it had the initials 'D.N' imbedded in white lettering on the cover.

"Touch it." L adjured softly.

David reached out to it causiously and poked it with one an instant,a giant, black shadow formed behind shadow quickly shaped into a hideous had navy blue hair,yellow eyes with red pupils,it's body sprouted feathers at the hips and shoulders,a pale blue face,it had silver rings and a gold-rusted belt with a skull buckle and skull was about 10 feet tall.

"Hiya!"it spoke in a raspy voice,though it was somewhat high-pitch for it's size.

"Pay no expense for guards!" David divulged nervously at L. L smiled,the edges of his lips curved upward,making him look like a cat.

"I heard that.I'm Ryuk." The creature smiled to show it's shark-like teeth,each about 6 inches long.

David's eyes widened

The portal instantly opened,a little early,too.

David turned and smiled victoriously.

He leaped through the portal and mysteriously opened his eyes,as if it were a dream!

"Hi Davy! You awake?"David's sister exclaimed.

"Well,I am now! What happened,Beck?"David said joyfully.

"I got up for a glass of warm milk and I saw you up,and then you instantly passed out,so I put you back to 't worry,mom called you in absent from figured it was that lack of vacation."

David plopped back asleep again and dreamed more,but those dreams are in another story.


End file.
